


My Guardian Demon

by WhatdoIputformyusername



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Assassin Levi, Assassins, M/M, More tags to be added, Shorter Eren jaeger, Slow Burn, cute eren, tall Levi Ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatdoIputformyusername/pseuds/WhatdoIputformyusername
Summary: What happens when A grumpy assassin named Levi Ackerman is given the job to assassinate Cute little Eren Jaeger.(Short chapters but semi fast updates)
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Jaeger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. My Guardian Demon (Preview)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Please comment what you think and what you want to see in this story so I can try and incorporate it in. ENJOY
> 
> Can be found here on Wattpad  
> https://my.w.tt/zEWXlqkiO1

Laughter of children, that was all that he heard. ̈Aim ...fire” the last words said before the end of all of the children ́s cheerful sounds. Screams of panic and surprise filled the air and a hooded figure lept from rooftop to rooftop.

“The job is complete,̈ whispered the mysterious figure into their head piece. This man no more than 5’ 3” had just completed his assassination mission: Linkon Hill, 44 an abuser and corruppted buisness man was the target

“Good, I have a new mission for you. A young man named Eren Jaeger. I”ll have his file ready for you when you get back ̈ boomed a voice in response to the news. 

“Understood, sir”


	2. chapter 1

Laughter of children, that was all that he heard. ̈Aim ...fire” the last words said before the end of all of the children ́s cheerful sounds. Screams of panic and surprise filled the air and a hooded figure lept from rooftop to rooftop. 

“The job is complete,̈ whispered the mysterious man into their head piece. This man around 5´ 11¨ had just completed his assassination mission: Linkon Hill, 44 an abuser and corruppted buisness man was the target.

“Good, I have a new mission for you. A young man named Eren Jaeger. I”ll have his file ready for you when you get back ̈ boomed a voice in response to the news. 

“Understood, sir”

At first glance the building didn't look like much, it blended in with its surroundings. It was made that way for the very purpose of not to bring attention to it. Many believed it was just a useless eight story building made of tinted glass and only had bitter businessman with awful low paying desk jobs working there. And how they wrong they are. The low quality building, also known as Survey Corps, is the headquarters for the most notorious assassins and hit men. The figure enters the office on the last floor of the building

̈Ah, Levi nice to see you made it back alive,̈ greeted a large blond male with huge eyebrows,”your next assignment is 18 year old Eren Jaeger as mentioned earlier, his file is already at your desk, have a good day and you are dismissed.¨

Levi groaned as he stood from the chair in front of Erwin’s(also called bushy brows) desk and left the room without another word.Fellow “co-workers” greeted him as he walked through the halls of the Survey Corps building,and as per his unsocial self didn’t reply to any of them. Once he made it to his small office he quickly sat on his chair and sighed in relief and exhaustion, he had been running all day after all. Spotting the new file on his desk he decided to open it and see who his new target would be.

Eren Jaeger

  


Age:18

Birth Date: March 30, 2001

Sexual Orientation: Homosexual

Father: Grisha Jaeger (missing)

Mother: Carla Jaeger (deceased)

Other Family: Mikasa Ackerman, 18 (adopted sister)

Other Information:  
A senior at shiganshina  
Best Friend’s name is Armin Arlert  
Straight A student  
Frequently bullied and gets into fights  
Loves disney 

Requester: Nile Dok

Reason for Request: (None Given)

“Odd he doesn’t seem to be the usual target and he appears to be innocent,” but if anyone knew how misleading looks could be it was Levi. “tsk, i’ll start working on it tomorrow but for now I'm going home,” murmured levi as he stood up from his desk to leave,”the case doesn't sound too hard.¨


	3. Chapter 2

I arrived at my apartment complex after an hour drive. It was one of the more costly complexes but it was worth it, the building was extremely clean and well kept, so I don’t have to worry too much about cleanliness. 

As I enter the elevator to make my way up to my apartment I realized that I would have to buy my ticket for shiganshina soon. Oh well I guess I’ll do that tonight. I open my door and automatically start doing my nightly routine. It includes going to my room and putting my pjs on, then going to the restroom to wash my face and brush my teeth and then going to my room to finish left off work. The left off work in this case is the train tickets to shinganshina. I bought the tickets for two days at 6:00 in the morning. 

———Time skip—Friday,6:00am@shinganshina——-

I walk out of the train station and head to my hotel. It was about a good 30 minutes away from Shinganshina Highschool, so i don’t have to go too far from my hotel, and it’s far away enough that police won’t get suspicious.

After I have gotten my key card and enter my room I immediately take out my weapons and hide them. I only brought the basics such as a knife, a handgun and a silencer. It can’t be that hard to kill him. He’s probably just a young gang leader or something and one of the people he has either hurt or betrayed wants him dead. I proceeded to unpack my clothes and other necessities and change into a new outfit. I head out to the school 20 minutes after to see how it looks and if there are hiding spots in case of emergencies. 

Eren, my target, was the first person I noticed as I watched the school a couple streets away. He was entering school grounds carrying all his books. Huh, no backpack interesting. All the kids at the front of the school seemed to be laughing and snickering at him. I wonder why. No one in their right mind would anger or taunt a gang leader. Do they not know? After he has went inside the school and I had found a dark alley way beside the building I head back to the hotel. The only thing I could think was how Wierd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment about what you would like to see in the story so I can try to incorporate it. Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Please comment what you think and what you want to see in this story so I can try and incorporate it in. ENJOY


End file.
